Il m'aimait maispas assez
by luna cleaver
Summary: c'est une histoire d'amour entre ron est un oc. avec un fond de ronmione. désolé pour le résumé je me rends compte que ça ne donne pas très envie de lire...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma toute nouvelle Fanfiction. Elle ne sera pas très longue 5 chapitres à peine. C'est un peu pour moi une fanfiction-test. J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce que j'écris et récolter de nombreux conseils pour m'améliorer.

J'espère que quelque personne prendront du plaisir à me lire.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que je n'aurais pas vu je n'ai pas encore trouvée de bêta-lecteur.

Disclaimer : seul le personnage d'Eve Johanson m'appartient et l'histoire. Le reste appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling.

Il m'aimait mais… pas assez.

Chapitre 1.

C'était encore une merveilleuse journée qui s'annonçait. Une fois de plus j'eus le plaisir de m'endormir et me réveiller aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime : Ronald Bilius Weasley. Oui c'est bien le plus talentueux gardien de quidditch de notre époque. Ron l'homme de ma vie… il avait tout pour lui. Et surtout, tout pour me rendre heureuse. Cà a été très dur de conquérir son cœur. Mais moi, Eve Johanson, j'y étais parvenue…

Depuis ma troisième année à Hogwarts, j'étais éperdument amoureuse de cet homme. Les nombreux obstacles que j'avais rencontrés sont tous dû à Mlle Hermione Granger que j'avais longuement détestée. Mais en cinquième année, j'avais enfin compris que ce n'était nullement sa faute si Ron l'aimait comme un fou. J'avais alors tenté de l'oublier ce qui avait relativement fonctionné. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je n'en voulais plus à Hermione Granger … oui, je lui en voulais car elle n'était pas capable( si intelligente fut-elle) de se rendre compte de l'amour que Ronald lui portait, et de perdre autant de temps pour rien alors qu'elle aussi l'aimait .De plus les voir se disputer pour des broutilles, dans notre salle commune, qui avaient souvent un rapport avec Viktor Krum ou encore Lavande-grosse-poufiasse-Brown me rendait folle .Tout cela me rendait… comment vous dire… TOUT CELA ME RENDAIT DINGUE !

En septième année, lors de la quête des horcruxes (j'étais au courant j'avais fait parti de l'ordre), Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin mis en couple.

Après la guerre et notre victoire, ils se sont séparés. Granger était partie en Australie pour je ne sais quelle raison. Son départ rendit Ron fou de chagrin. A leur rupture, ayant tenté d'effacer Ron de ma mémoire, j'eus un regain d'espoir. L'espoir d'être enfin en amour avec l'ancien griffondor. J'avais du patienter environ deux ans, le temps qu'il se remette de sa peine et qu'il oublie Hermione. Puis j'avais alors tenté ma chance. J'avais du faire preuve d'énormément de patience, de volonté et d'imagination. En fait j'étais surtout très amoureuse. Le résultat de tout ces efforts était qu'aujourd'hui j'étais fiancée à l'homme que j'aimais.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici enfin le chapitre 2 de cette petite histoire.

Bonne lecture(du moins je l'espère)

Disclaimer : seul le personnage d'Eve Johanson m'appartient et l'histoire. Le reste appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling.

Chapitre 2 :

Je me glissais tout doucement hors du lit pour ne pas réveiller mon homme. J'avais tant rêvé dire cela un jour ! Qui aurait cru que je puisse un jour être en ménage avec Ronald Weasley ? Vu le peu d'intérêt qu'il me portait à poudlard personne. J'étais comment dirais-je invisible. Oui, c'était cela invisible, inexistante. J'étais une jeune fille très timide et très discrète à mon grand désespoir. A chaque fois que j'avais le malheur et le bonheur de croiser le regard de mon amour je rougissais plus que jamais.

Ron et moi, nous nous parlions très rarement et pourtant nous étions de la même promotion. Nos seules discussions, enfin c'est un bien grand mot. Je dirais plutôt nos quelques rares mots échangés étaient lorsque par pur maladresse ou par pur étourderie je le bousculais ou lui me bousculais. Il ne me voyait tout simplement pas. Par contre Granger, elle, il l'a voyait très bien. Elle en avait de la chance d'être le centre des pensées et désirs de Ronald. Je n'avais jamais compris comment il s'y prenait pour ne pas remarquer que j'étais folle de lui. Avec tous les regards remplis d'admiration et d'amours que je lui lançais en secrets. C'était mon activité favorite ! A chaque que j'en avais l'occasion je le regardais avec attention, avec amour… Je connaissais tout de lui ses habitudes, ses manies, ses tics… bref, tout. Je savais par exemple qu'après avoir mangé une mousse au chocolat il aimait lécher consciencieusement sa cuillère afin qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de chocolat. Je ne vais pas citer tout ce que je sais de lui ce serait bien trop long. Je disait que je le regardais secrètement mais tout les gryffondors s'en étaient aperçus. Sauf Harry (il était bien trop préoccupé pour faire attention à ce genre de chose) et Ron… Mais lui n'avait jamais compris avant notre septième année que sa meilleure amie l'aimait (tout poudlard était au courant même Rusard c'est pour dire) alors qu'il puisse remarquer que moi je l'aimais. J'avais énormément souffert toutes ces années de cet amour non partagé. En plus de tout cela j'étais une parfaite inconnue à ces yeux alors que moi je le connaissais par cœur. Il était toute ma vie. Le voir passer près de moi sans me lancer un regard m'anéantissais…même Romilda Vane avait droit à une attention de sa part !

J'avais alors décidé de lui montrer que j'existais en sortant avec ses

amis Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Mais je m'étais rendue compte que cela n'avait servit à rien. Oh oui, il m'avait remarqué mais jamais en tant que petite amie potentielle. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione et ne cessait de lécher de façon écoeurantes les amygdales de cette harpie de Brown.

Aujourd'hui j'adore lui rappeler ce que j'éprouvais à l' époque.

Toute la tristesse que je ressentais à cause de mon amour pour lui…car dans ces moments là, il s'excuse de la meilleur manière qu'il soit. Il a un air si navré le rendant si touchant. Et ça se finit toujours par une merveilleuse nuit d'amour où il me montre à quel point il regrette et à combien il m'aime.

Ah Ron, je t'aime tellement…

En pensant à tout ça je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais fini de me laver ainsi que de m'habiller. Je décidais donc de me glisser dans notre lit pour réveiller mon gros dormeur par le biais d'un baiser rempli d'amour.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le deuxième chapitre de Il m'aimait mais…pas assez.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'espère que ce texte ne sera pas truffé de fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : seul le personnage d'Eve Johanson m'appartient et l'histoire. Le reste appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling.

Chapitre2 :

« Chérie ! Peux-tu ouvrir s'il te plait ? me demanda gentiment Ron.

Bien sur. Lui répondis-je avec douceur. »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait retentit quelques secondes auparavant et Ronald était en train de s'habiller dans notre chambre.

Je m'avançais alors dans l'entrée lorsque j'entendis sonner une seconde fois.

« Oui, oui ça va j'arrive ! criais-je. J'étais sûr que c'était Ginny. Elle était d'une impatience…

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte je me mis à dire d'une manière amusée :

Bah alors ! T'es pas capable d'attendre quelques malheureuses secondes Ginevra ? »

Et là, ce fut le choc. Je m'attendais à avoir face à moi mon amie et accessoirement ma future belle-sœur. Au lieu de cela je me retrouvais devant Hermione Granger.

Après un petit moment de silence dû à ma surprise, je repris rapidement contenance et me força à sourire de manière accueillante.

« Je suis désolée. Je pensais que c'était Ginny.

Il n'y a pas de mal. Sourie-t-elle gênée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Elle n'était pas sensée être en Australie celle là ?

Oh excuse moi, j'oublie les bonnes manière ! Entre voyons ! Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte !

merci.

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation cherchant ce qu'elle allait me dire puis :

Suis-je bien chez Ronald Weasley ? demanda-t-elle confuse ?

euh oui.

Oh ! Très bien… je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenus amis.

Eh bien…à dire vrai nous sommes un peu plus que des amis. Nous sommes fiancés.

Oh ! Elle marqua une pause. Félicitation. Repris-t-elle poliment.

Merci. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Installe-toi ! Veux tu boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Non ça ira. Je t'en remercie. »

Elle s'installa dans un sofa de couleur écru se trouvant dos à la porte du séjour.

Je sentis alors une présence derrière moi puis deux bras puissants m'encerclant la taille. C'était Ron. Visiblement il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de son ex-petite amie.

« Qui était-ce ? Encore Ginny qui vient se plaindre du manque d'attention de son chère époux Harry ? demanda Ron en plaisantant.

Hum.. en fait ce n'est pas Ginny mais Hermione. Répondis-je nerveusement.

Bonjour Ron. Dis cette dernière d'une toute petite voix.

Hermione ? Mais…que…mais…


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre de Il m'aimait mais…pas assez.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'espère que ce texte ne sera pas truffé de fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : seul le personnage d'Eve Johanson m'appartient et l'histoire. Le reste appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling.

Chapitre 4 :

Après la surprise de Ron passée face à la présence d'Hermione, cette dernière passa la soirée à la maison. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison au lieu de la laisser aller à l'hôtel, j'insistais pour qu'elle s'installa à la maison le temps qu'elle puisse se trouver un logement. Cela faisait donc deux jours qu'Hermione vivait chez nous. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais imaginé, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à nous entendre. J'avais même réussi à mettre de côté le fait qu'elle était l'ex de Ron et j'avais mis à la poubelle ma paranoïa qui ne cessait de me répéter : « Cette garce est revenu te piquer ton mec !!! ».

Par contre, Ron, lui avait plus de mal à accepter son ex-petite amie. Je pouvais sans aucune difficulté voir qu'il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir abandonné. La présence de Granger n'avait en aucun cas détruit notre couple et je lui en étais gracieusement reconnaissante. Hermione restait d'ailleurs très rarement à la maison , elle n'était là seulement lors des repas ce qui nous permettait à Ron et moi de profiter de délicieux moments d'intimités.

Cela faisait environ trois semaines que l'ex-préfète en chef de Griffindor vivait chez nous. Un soir, alors que j'étais en cuisine préparant le souper, Ron rentra un peu plus tôt de son entraînement de quidditch. Je sentis son puissant torse contre mon dos , ses bras musclés encerclant ma taille et ses délicieuses lèvres marquant mon cou d'ensorcelants et tendres baisers.

« Tu rentres bien tôt ce soir. Dis-je d'une voix absente trop occupée à ressentir.

Ummm… J'avais envie de te voir et j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Me répondit-il tendrement ponctuant sa phrase de doux baisers le long de ma nuque.

Oh je t'ai manquée ?

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

Je sentis ses lèvres quitter mon cou et je gémis de déception ce qui déclencha un petit rire chez mon homme. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais l'entendre rire… Soudainement je perçus quelque chose de froid se poser sur mon cou , je découvris alors une chaîne en argent accompagnée d'un pendentif qui avait pour motif un ours enlacé à un hamster : nos deux formes animagus.

L'ours représentait Ron et l'hamster et bien c'était moi. Oui je sais un hamster n'a rien de très glorieux c'est totalement inoffensif mais tellement mignon.

« Cela m'a fait pensé à nous lorsque je l'ai vu. Dit-il soudainement.

Depuis quand êtes vous aussi romantique Monsieur Weasley ? répliquais-je un grand sourire au lèvres d'un ton taquin.

Ummm je l'ignore tu dois sûrement déteindre sur moi, je devrais faire attention. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Pour toute réponse je le frappa gentiment sur le bras, posant ensuite délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et enfin souffla un « merci » au creux de son oreille. J'aimais tellement cet homme !Oh merlin ! Tellement…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ron se réconcilia finalement avec Hermione leur relation (amicale par pitié) était de nouveau au beau fixe. Malgré la joie que me procurait leur réconciliation je sentais que Ron s'éloignait de moi au fur et à mesure mais c'était sûrement dû à son travail. Il avait tout de même dû essuyer deux défaites face à la Bulgarie et à la Croatie.

Belle journée, oui, aujourd'hui était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Nous avions un soleil et un ciel resplendissant, j'avais invité quelque membre de la famille Weasley : Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny ainsi que Harry et Angelina à venir dîner à la maison.

J'avais alors besoin de Ron pour qu'il m'aide à installer les chaises et la table dans le jardin. Ginny m'informa qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois à l'extérieur en compagnie d'Hermione. Je me dirigeais donc dans cette direction pour lui demander de l'aide.

Lorsque je me trouvais dans le jardin, je regrettais immédiatement cette initiative. Ce que je vis me fendit alors le cœur j'eus envie de vomir face à cette vision . Jamais je ne m'étais sentis aussi mal. Vous en conviendrez que voir l'homme que vous aimez le plus au monde embrasser son ex-petite amie a de quoi vous anéantir…


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre de Il m'aimait mais…pas assez.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'espère que ce texte ne sera pas truffé de fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : seul le personnage d'Eve Johanson m'appartient et l'histoire. Le reste appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling.

Chapitre 5 :

Anéantie, brisée, trahie, enragée, triste, défaite, en larmes. Voilà dans quel était pitoyable je me trouvais face à CA !!! Je revoyais cette traînée se figer, ce traître se retourner. Ils ont eu la décence de rougir, de se sentir gêné. Moi aussi je suis restée figée un court instant…

Au lieu de leur cracher mon venin en pleine figure, de leur lancer le pire sort que je connaisse (pire que le doloris), je tournis tout simplement les talons en laissant silencieusement mes larmes se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvre alors sèches. Alors que je traversais le jardin et la maison en courant, je sentis tout les regards posés sur moi ainsi qu'une main me retenir, Ginny. Puis j'entendis une voix me questionnant où transperçait l'inquiétude, toujours Ginny. Je me défis de sa main et par la même occasion de sa voix en me dirigeant vers ce qui était notre chambre. Et là, je fis mes valises à une vitesse vertigineuse en détruisant SES affaires au passage. Au moment où je sortis de la chambre, je le vis, là, debout, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure mêlant d'une manière confuse ses doigts, le souffle court.

A cet instant, je me remis à espérer. Il va me dire qu'il regrette, que c'était simplement une erreur, qu'il ne veut pas me perdre, qu'il ne veut pas d'ELLE et surtout… qu'il m'aime… Oh Merlin, faites que ce soit ce qu'il a à me dire. Je ne le supporterais pas si cela devait en être autrement.

« Eve… dit-il d'une voix défaite. Je t'en prie avoue-moi que tu m'aimes… priais-je silencieusement

……

Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière. Reprit-il. (Merlin non dites moi que je suis en plein cauchemar)

…….

J'allais te le dire. Je suis tellement navré de te faire une chose pareille…

……

Je…je suis retombé amoureux d'elle.

Oh Merlin, non, pourquoi, non j'ai du mal entendre. Voilà ce que je me répétais sans cesse après sa foutue déclaration.

Je suis…

Désolé ? L'interrompais-je. Tu te répètes Weasley disais-je d'une voix où transperçait toute ma douleur, ma haine et ma tristesse.

Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que moi et je suis sur que tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver un homme qui saura réellement t'aimer. Je tiens à ce qu'on reste amis car malgré tout je t'ai…

Ah non pas de ça Weasley !!! Hurlais-je en réalisant ce qu'il osait me dire.

Alors d'après lui c'était aussi simple que ça ? Il me laissait et on refaisait chacun notre petite vie ? Ignorait-il que je l'aimais à en mourir ? Il voulait que l'on reste AMIS ? Merlin dites-moi que j'imagine tout cela !!!

Eve… essaya-t-il.

Laisse moi passer dis-je d'un voix menaçante.

Je t'en prie… tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Je ne te le répèterais pas trois fois ! Dégage ! Je criais désormais cela en brandissant ma baguette contre lui prête à lui faire le plus de mal possible. »

Il me laissa finalement passer, il avait du lire dans me yeux qu'en cet instant précis, j'étais prête à faire les pires choses qui soit. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, m'arrêta face à Granger et lui lança hargneusement : « Soyez heureux », pour finalement transplaner laissant derrière moi Ginny et mon ex-belle famille dans un état de total confusion et je l'espère de culpabilité pour d'autres…


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le sixième et dernier chapitre de Il m'aimait mais…pas assez.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'espère que ce texte ne sera pas truffé de fautes d'orthographe.

Je vous laisse enfin tranquille…

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : seul le personnage d'Eve Johanson m'appartient et l'histoire. Le reste appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling.

Chapitre 6 :

Trois mois que je n'étais plus avec lui, trois mois que je dépérissais à vue d'œil, trois mois que je me dirigeais doucement mais sûrement en enfer et trois putain de jours depuis que j'ai reçu ce foutu faire-part.

Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley sont heureux de vous inviter à venir partager leur bonheur lorsqu'ils échangerons leurs promesses d'amour et de fidélité en l'église Ste Cornélia le 19 Novembre à 10 heures

Après la cérémonie, ils seront heureux de vous accueillir à leur soirée à 19 heures.

Cela faisait trois jours que je me demandais si c'était une plaisanterie et enfin, trois jours où je me demandais si je me rendrais aux noces.

Voilà cela faisait trois heures que je me préparait mentalement. Ce qui constituait au fait de me rappeler que je ne devais en aucun cas tuer la mariée et accessoirement la personne qui était chargée de l'unir à lui, à jamais.

J'étais enfin là. Je m'étais mise en retrait, faisant en sorte que personne ne me remarque...

« Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée ». Voilà, ils sont unis par les liens sacrés du mariage sorcier. Je dois avouer que c'était une superbe cérémonie. Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir un goût amer au fond de moi, de me dire que ça aurait pu, aurait du être moi à SA place. C'est moi qui aurait du être aux anges, un sourire ineffaçable aux lèvres, moi accrochée à son bras… Enfin ça aurait pu, aurait du être moi sa femme.

Je me retrouvais seule dans l'église. Je le sentis s'asseoir près de moi. Je le su sans le regarder. J'attendais sagement qu'il parle.

« Je suis navré. Commença-t-il doucement.

Je sais. Ce furent les seuls mots que je fus capable de prononcer à cet instant précis.

Merci d'être venu. Continua-t-il sur un ton hésitant.

J'ai longtemps hésité avant de venir

…

M'as-tu aimé un jour ? Ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Demandais-je soudainement avec désespoir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, les mots s'étaient échappés subitement sans que je fusse capable de les contrôler. Mais finalement, je ne regrettais pas de lui avoir posé cette question, j'avais besoin de savoir.

Oui je t'aimais mais… commença-t-il d'une voix désolée.

J'ai compris. L'interrompais-je d'une toute petite voix. Oui j'avais très bien compris. Ronald Weasley m'avait aimé mais jamais autant que Hermione. Il m'avait aimé mais pas assez. C'était bel et bien la fin de notre histoire, il était temps de tirer un trait sur le passé et d'essayer de recommencer à vivre…

Au revoir Ron. Soit heureux. Dis-je d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

Au revoir Eve. Je t'en prie prend soin de toi. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un homme qui saura réellement t'aimer. »

Et pour la première fois depuis cet échange nous nous regardâmes, je pus lire de la sincérité, de la douceur et de la tristesse dans son regard. Puis il posa une dernière fois délicatement ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes salées par les quelques larmes que j'avais versées, avant de s'en aller retrouver sa femme et leurs invités.

Fin

En espérant que vous ayez malgré tout un tant soit peu cette petite histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer. Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue.


End file.
